Ceiling panel constructions or assemblies take numerous forms. Some examples of such constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,996 (Smith); 4,257,205 (Kuhr); 3,557,513 (Girard); 2,014,419 (Voigt); 4,027,454 (Schuplin); 4,307,553 (Puckett) and, 3,387,872 (Lovullo et al).
In some ceiling constructions, the linear ceiling panels are supported in spaced relationship from a ceiling grid system, consisting of cross tees and main tees, i.e., tee-shaped members whose tee-forming base flange forms a support from which the ceiling panels can be supported, while in others, a more direct connection is provided to the existing plaster or plaster board ceiling. While ceiling constructions of the prior art are adequate for their intended purposes, they suffer disadvantages with respect to ease of installation, ease of manufacture of the component parts, and the like.